Green Commonwealth of Utopian Nations
Welcome to the Cybernations Wikipedia Page of the Green Commonwealth of Utopian Nations (GCUN)! - This alliance was disbanded - If you would like to learn more about the GCUN, you can find our forums here: http://s11.invisionfree.com/GCUN/index.php?act=idx If you are familiar to IRC, you can also stop by our Channel, #GCUN on EsperNet, for more information. GCUN Members * Carops (Founder) * Mariemaia Michalka (Founder) * UnitedAnarchists (Founder) * Comdidia * Lord Bob * Yugi121 * NNJ * Emperor Alexander III * Credonia * President Pierce * Pope Benedict XVI * Lord Anaranjado * Arianna * Ardalia * Sav Green Commonwealth of Utopian Nations Charter Preamble: The Founding Members of the Green Commonwealth of Utopian Nations or GCUN (Gee-kun) have ratified this Charter in order to foster great relations and organise nations who are the members of the Green Team and the Commonwealth. The Commonwealth has the goal to promote peaceful action, and work as a defensive alliance for members of the Commonwealth. The Commonwealth more importantly, is to act as a means for member nations to work together and interact in various ways not possible without an alliance. Article One: Membership & Commonwealth Goals Section I. Membership a. Membership in the Commonwealth, and full voting privileges, is the right of every approved member nation and each shall be afforded one vote. Specific nation states cannot be denied this immediate right by the Grand Council nor by the Praetor. b. Once a member has been inducted into the Commonwealth they fall under the protection of Article One, Section One a. Members may be ejected under Article Two, Section One h. or Article Four, Section Two e. c. Those who desire to be members and are of the Green Team may openly walk into the Commonwealth. However they are not granted immediate membership. Membership is awarded by His or Her Majesty, and must be done so with in a week's time of each member's application to join the GCUN. Section II. Observation Only these entities shall enjoy observer membership in the Commonwealth: Representatives from associated alliances, territories or autonomous regions of Cyber Nations. Those representatives shall be entitled to speak in public debates or discussions concerning their representation, their voice shall be considered duly in debates concerning these representatives' territories or alliances, but they shall not be able to cast an own vote. Section III. Goals and Mission Statement a. The Commonwealth is to be a purely defensive alliance. Any member nation that attacks another nation without the approval of the Grand Council is subject to immediate ejection, and will not receive aid or funding. b. The Monarchy, the Praetor and his or her Secretary of Foreign Affairs are the only nations who may speak for the Commonwealth. Any other member nation who speaks on an issue does not represent an official opinion of the government. c. Member states may not conduct any affairs of international alliance business unless appointed by the Praetor to the Department of Foreign Affairs. Article II: The Legislature Section I. The Grand Council a. The Grand Council is the primary decision making body of the Commonwealth. Composed of all the members of the Commonwealth, it is to be completely open to the public. b. The powers not delegated to the Grand Council by the Charter, nor prohibited by it to the Member States of the Commonwealth, are reserved to the Member States respectively, or to the people. c. Each Act of Legislation shall be voted upon for a period of seven full days, after which point it is to be considered law by the nations of the Commonwealth. The Grand Council handles amendments to the charter. Amendments needs to be approved by 3/4th of the members of Grand Council. Amendments have ten days to be passed. d. The Grand Council is to establish a multi-national army in the event of war declared upon the Commonwealth. e. The Grand Council reserves the power to create dependencies and agencies that are under the full control of the Grand Council and comply with the standards written in the Charter. f. The Grand Council has the power to Tax or Duty Members of the Commonwealth in terms of sanctions. Taxes and Duties are to be received by a member nation defined in the Legislation that issues a sanction. g. Members of the Grand Council can call for a vote of no confidence to replace leadership by signing a Petition of No Confidence that requires 66% of all members to sign. h. The Grand Council may eject member states upon the referral of the Praetor. i. The Grand Council in order to respond to an attack upon a member state has 24 hours to pass an Act of War. No member nation may declare war without the permission of the Grand Council at risk of expulsion. Section II. The Praetor a. The Praetor is the "First Among Equals," a member of the Grand Council who is elected to lead the Commonwealth via popular vote. Each term shall last three (3) months. No one nation shall hold the office of Praetor for more than three (3) consecutive terms. b. The Praetor is the leader of the Grand Council and the Commonwealth. They command the power of the Grand Council and direct her in the direction they see best. The Praetor shall act as the voice of the Commonwealth, making sure the decisions of the Grand Council are well voiced to the world. c. The Praetor is to select a Sub-Praetor to fill in for his role in the event of an emergency, or absence. The selection of Sub-Praetor must be approved by the Grand Council. The position of Sub-Praetor is not a permanent position. d. The Praetor is to enforce the rulings of the Grand Council, reserving the right to submit a referral for ejection of a member state to the Grand Council if need be. e. The Praetor appoints the position of Secretary of Foreign Affairs with the approval of the Grand Council. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs is to appoint Ambassadors for Every Alliance that the Commonwealth or the Grand Council recoginises. Ambassadors do not have the power to make official statements and are to take orders from the Secretary and Praetor. Ambassadors are to work to foster good relations between the Commonwealth and selected alliance. Article III: The Commonwealth Court Section I. Members of the Court a. The Commonwealth Court is composed of the Founding Members of the Commonwealth: Carops, Comdidia, Lord Bob, Mariemaia Michalka, and United Anarchists. b. Members are permanent, and cannot be replaced, barring the Justices right to resign, or the event of the death of a Justice. c. Should a Founding Member Retire, the Grand Council will hold an election to replace the member. Section II. Powers of the Court a. The powers of the Commonwealth Court shall rest in the hands of the Chief Justice who will be voted upon at the beginning of each new court and remain at that position until the next court mix up. Cases are to be voted by a simple majority with the decision announced by the Chief Justice. The Chief Justice is to keep order in the court. b. Commonwealth Members may appeal the application of legislation by the Grand Council to the Commonwealth Court, which may decide if the Praetor of the Grand Council and/or the Grand Council are executing the Act of Legislation in the correct manner, or if the Acts abide by the laws of the Charter. c. Justices may not actively dictate law, and may only speak on matters of the law when a Case is brought before them. Once a Decision has been announced by the Chief Justice, the decision of the Case may not be changed, unless challenged in a separate case. d. The Commonwealth Court may hear any case it chooses. The Chief Justice may accept the case, or should he or she reject a case the Court may hear it should the two other Justices decide to overrule the Chief Justice. The Court must hear all cases that involve Impeachment of Criminal Acts. In the event that a Justice is involved, their vote is void. In the event of a tie, the Grand Council votes in a majority vote, to cast the tie breaking vote e. The Court can be used as a means to handle nations who break laws. This can be done via the referral of any member of the Grand Council. Article IV: The Monarchy Section I. Head of State a. His or Her Royal Majesty of the Commonwealth is the head of state for the GCUN. They are the King or Queen of the Commonwealth for life. b. The Monarch is to represent the Commonwealth in all functions internationally. c. The First Monarch is to be Her Royal Majesty Mariemaia I the Wise, the Fair, the Just, the Beautiful, of the Green Commonwealth of Utopian Nations. d. Should His or Her Royal Majesty step down, they are to groom and appoint a successor. Section II. Powers a. His or Her Royal Majesty has the power to veto Parliament. Parliament may override the veto with a 80% vote of approval. b. The Monarch may call for a vote of no confidence in Parliament at any time. d. The Monarch is to be briefed by the Praetor when demanded. e. The Monarch may eject any member, however it is subject to a veto from Parliament. f. The Monarch is to handle the induction of new members. g. The Monarch controls all titles of nobility. h. The Monarch is defender of the faith, and will uphold and maintain the Church of the Commonwealth. Section III. The Royal Family a. The First Royal Family is: Queen Mariemaia I; Lord Carops, Caribbean Patrician Prince of the Commonwealth; Prince Horatio of New South Wales; Lord Bob of Bobaria; and Arbiter Comdidia, Prince of Iberia. b. Others may marry into the Royal Family however they will not have powers. All marriages must be approved by His or Her Majesty. Category:Alliances